


Morning Cuddles

by floorpotato



Series: Aomine and Kuroko love (hate) eachother [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, sleepy kuroko, third wheel Kagami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 11:04:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7358650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floorpotato/pseuds/floorpotato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt: Person A and person B are laying in bed together. Person C/the third wheel is playing video games next to them</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Cuddles

Aomine pulls Kuroko towards him by the waist. Kuroko groans and snuggles into Aomine's chest, inhaling deeply.

"Daiki," he sighs.

"Mornin' Tetsu," Aomine drawls, muffled into Kuroko's hair. He presses kisses into the smaller boy's hair. Kuroko smiles.

"'Love you." Kuroko mumbles sleepily.

"I love you too." Aomine strokes Kuroko's hair with one hand, his other arm wrapped around Tetsu's small waist.

"Ah, shit! I died again!" Kagami yells from the other side of the bed, shaking his controller at the TV screen.

"Bakagami, shut up, we're trying to have a moment here." 


End file.
